


We feel warmth in the cold corners

by warlock_enthusiast



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlock_enthusiast/pseuds/warlock_enthusiast
Summary: Dear Elocinne, I went with the elf dudes having feelings for another and enjoying some rather sticky happy ending! I hope that you'll like it <3
Relationships: Xan/Kivan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6
Collections: Baldur's Gate Gift Exchange 2020





	We feel warmth in the cold corners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikoruSanzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoruSanzo/gifts).



“Ew.” Xan raised his head and watched the child of Bhaal cleaning their hands with drinking water. Blood and flesh and bits and pieces, which couldn’t be identified any more. Probably belonging to one of their fallen enemies. 

Their leader yawned. “Time for some rest.” They pointed somewhere. “There should be an Inn just a few miles south.”

Xan raised an eyebrow. “An Inn? You spoil us.”

“Yes, I feel rather generous today. Chop, chop!” And there they went. Xan breathed a sigh of relief and sheathed his sword. The moonblade stayed silent for the moment, maybe too drunk on their enemies blood. He felt exhaustion creeping right at the corners of his mind. Using magic always took a toll.

“Are you hurt?” 

A hand tapped his shoulder and he tried to hide his surprise behind a nonchalant nod. “No, I am perfectly alright. Maybe a bit out of breath.”

Kivan stood close enough to feel his breath on his own skin and for his scent to fill Xan’s nose. A strange warmth settled deep inside his belly and legs and hopefully no one was watching their exchange too close, because how to explain this lightheadedness? Surely he would be able to talk about a wizard’s exhaustion and how straining casting spells felt, no lie there, but on the other hand, it seemed so obvious that the cause of discomfort came in the form of a elf ranger and his gaze lingering on Xan’s mouth. 

Xan swallowed his thoughts. “Are _you_ hurt?”

“No. I stayed out of sight.”

“Always a good choice of tactics.” One he prefered as well.

Kivan pulled some arrows out from the ground. He’d missed a few times and inspected his weapons. “Hm.”

“Hm!” Xan clapped his hands together. “Well, lets see if the Inn is as desirable as I hope it is and not some filthy, downtrodden cesspool of dirt.”

“Optimistic as always.” Kivan smiled beneath his hood and Xan’s heart missed a beat. 

\----

Xan would probably never admit that sleeping in an Inn for once seemed like a welcome change of pace. Their leader, ever so gracefully, paid for all of them, seperate rooms, the bathing chambers and even a huge dinner (roasted meat, heavy with honey and spices and fresh vegetables made for a perfect feast). Between fighting and wandering around the lands, one easily forgot how relaxing soaking in hot water felt. The servant had added some herbs and his skin welcomed it.  
Clean and without any aching muscles to be found, Xan decided to enjoy the warmth and light of the common room. With the stars already out, not many adventures were to be found here. Just an odd bunch of halflings whispering in a corner and a barmaid refilling their cups. 

A part of him enjoyed their mindless chatter, their jovial flirting with the one pretty woman, which hadn’t gone to bed already. Xan remembered the mines too clearly, that wretched, damp place and the darkness. Shaking his head, he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Perfect. Sitting in a small haven of comfort and his thoughts failed to appreciate it. 

Xan drank his tea. 

_Better._

Ink stains covered the tips of his fingers, as he allowed himself a break in his studies, and put down his quill. A headache began to form right behind his eyes. Letters blurred and made no sense any more. It was about time to nap a bit, maybe find the comfort of a soft bed? Damnation, the stairs looked horrible to his aching feet. 

Someone pulled a chair to side, sat down gracefully, and looked at him.

“You’re watching me again?” Xan carefully put a bookmark between the pages of his spell collection and moved slightly to get a better look at his silent intruder.

“Not sure why, because there isn’t much excitement to be found here.”

Kivan shook his shoulders. “Hm.”

“Yes, hm.”

He sat down at his side, their shoulders touched. Kivan had left his bow back in his room and apparently his armor too, because he wore a loose fitting tunic in the same shades as his facial markings. It offered a view of tan skin and Xan thoughts started to wander. Not for the first time, probably not for the last, and he dared to rest his head on Kivan’s shoulder. No one looked their way, no one noticed. 

It seemed safe. 

His smell had became familiar by now. Musky, undertones of leather and leaves, now overshadowed by bathing herbs. 

Kivan whispered. “The others are asleep.” 

Ah, a direct invitation then. 

How long had they danced to this tune? A few weeks, months? Both of them too proud to admit something, too hurt, too caught in the past. Some scars still cut deep.  
Xan leaned closer, finding Kivan’s breath hot on his skin. Why not. Why not give in. Just this once. Just to feel and enjoy and to forget. His heart beat fast as he recognized that subtle touches wouldn’t satisfy his needs this night. Almost as if sitting this close to Kivan awoke a longing, which he had denied himself for many many years. 

He stood up. “Lets go upstairs.”

“Yes.”

Kivan followed, as Xan led him to his room. Small and tidy and nothing special, but it offered privacy and clean sheets. He’d spread his spare belongings onto the floor and the one table. Mostly scrolls and books and a small purse of coins. His plans for the night had consisted of figuring out that wand their leader got him, but Kivan offered a far better alternative.

Xan took the other elf’s hand and guided him to the bed, carefully pulling him down on the blankets. “You’re sure?”

“No.”

“We should stop then.” A disappointed sigh escaped Xan’s mouth. He should have seen it coming, not getting what he wanting, but his stupid heart always fell for unreachable goals. 

“No, I want this. I’m just not sure.”

Xan nodded. “I… yes.”

A tender kiss at first. Lips barely touching, hands intertwined. Xan doubted that Kivan had kissed anyone but Deheriana. They hadn’t talked about life-changing experiences, just shared some stories about the Greycloaks and a childhood spent in Shilmista, the differences between a forest and a striving city. Never about past lovers and passionate nights.

Xan’s cheeks reddened and he tasted his pulse on his tongue. Damn. It had been some time for him as well. He needed to stop his thoughts from drifting too far away.

_Concentrate!_

His robes felt stuffy and too heavy on his skin and rubbed against sensitive parts of him.

Xan broke off their kiss. “Wait a moment.” 

Kivan offered him the space to get rid of the fabrics, but seemed a bit lost with his wide eyes and flushed skin. Xan felt his gaze upon his bare body. 

“This is better.” Unsure, if Kivan actually liked what he saw, Xan closed the distance between them and tugged at the hem of his tunic. Following his gentle hint, Kivan pulled it over his head. 

They kissed again, skin on skin, hands around each others waists. It wasn’t the most comfortable position but it came with a new found closeness and the sensation of another body pressed against him, all the hard planes and edges of Kivan. Finally a way to quench his longing and an answer to his shameful dreams. The reality felt better than waking up lonely and cold and in a state of awkward arousal that you had to hide. 

“Come here.” Xan changed their places and made Kivan lie down on the bed. 

“Relax.” Xan would stop, if Kivan showed the slightest sign of being uncomfortable. He pressed his lips against skin darkened by their days spent wandering the lands. Kivan tasted clean and soft and goosebumps rose beneath his mouth. He gently licked a path from shoulders to neck, daring to use a hint of teeth. Kivan rewarded him with small, uneven gasps.

A smile spread across Xan’s face. 

With a swift motion Kivan brought their mouths together, almost making Xan lose his balance. Their kisses became more frantic, hungry and starved. Small bites followed by tongues and their noses too close to each other. He lost his track of time. Minutes or hours, they kissed and touched each other. First a bit unsure of themselves, then with more confidence. Xan found Kivan being a bit ticklish right beneath his rips and enjoyed the warm sound of his laughter.  
And he himself enjoyed getting his ears rubbed. Maybe a tad embarrassing, but not to uncommon among elves. Slender fingers caressing the sensitive tip of his ears sent a new rush of blood through his body and he bit his lip to suppress his moans.  
Xan just hoped that the walls of the Inn would be thick enough to quench their sounds and his creaking bed and their shared laughter. Well, better not think too much about an awkward morning explaining what they’d done. Better stay in the moment and let go of his troubles. 

“I’m going to…” Xan pulled on the straps of Kivan’s trousers.

Kivan’s eyes looked heavy and glazed over, his mouth moist and swollen and his voice held a promise for more. “Yes, yes!”

Xan opened his trousers, exposing more of Kivan’s flesh. Gasps turned into moans as he kissed his thighs and followed a trail right up to his hips and back down again. More goosebumps spread beneath his lips and Kivan’s hands grabbed his back and left reddish marks.

He found himself hard and wanting more and climbed atop of Kivan, pressing his thighs against his hips. 

Xan brought them together then, encircling them with his fingers. For a silly moment he enjoyed the sight of them so close together and the dark stains of ink on him, how they hopped up and down with his movements. How wet everything became between the two of them. He speed up his movements and felt Kivan’s cock reacting to the change of pace. 

“Xan!” Kivan’s shout echoed in his ears and brought him over the edge. Fingers dug into his shoulders, almost painfully scratching him. He’d never heard the other man be so loud, so out of control. Seconds passed and his heart beat so fast, he wondered if it might burst out of his chest. 

A thin film of sweat covered their chests and other fluids caused him to feel pretty sticky. Not that he cared right now. His mind was blissfully blank and at peace with itself. He rested his head in the crook of Kivan’s neck and seemed a bit startled as he felt fingers caressing his hair. 

“We’ve made a mess.”

“Wouldn’t be our first time.” Xan closed his eyes. “No, I mean… we leave messes wherever we go, because trouble seems to find us, but this mess is more to my liking.”

Chuckling, Kivan closed his eyes. “Can I sleep here?”

A smile tugged at the corners of Xan’s mouth. “Of course.”

\----

“Get up, lazy birds.” Their leaders voice echoed through Xan’s rather pleasant dreams. He didn’t remember the specifics, but he’d found himself back in Evereska, somewhere in a luxurious bath, not alone but accompanied by a rather handsome elf with markings on his face and scars on his body. 

A loud knock on his door. “We haven’t got all day.” 

_Shit._

_SHIT._

The body on top of him moved slowly. “Xan?”

“Kivan.” 

Xan watched him slowly waking up, stretching his long limbs like some elf-sized cat, and enjoyed the experience. “So much for discretion.”

“Ah.” Kivan blinked and redness crept upon neck and face. With his hair dishevelled and his lips plumb from kissing, small marks on his shoulders, he looked like an alluring vision. 

Xan ignored the temptation to kiss him again. 

_Maybe later._

_Certainly not now._

He clearly heard Jaheira and Khalid and maybe Branwen? Wonderful. Just perfect. One night of relief and he would’ve to deal with snide remarks and side glances for the rest of his stay with this party.

“My armor is still in my room. I should go and get it.”

“You should.”

Both of them seemed to be at a loss for words and actions and stared at their feet. Surprisingly Kivan broke the silence and clasped Xan’s hand between his.

“Thank you for last night.” 

“You’re welcome.” Xan raised his brows, because he’d sounded awfully formal. 

A moment passed, followed by another and another, the silence stretching loudly between both men. 

Finally Kivan stood a bit straighter and met Xan’s eyes. “I want to do it again.”

“Oh? That is indeed good to hear.”

“Maybe without and audience.” Kivan rubbed his neck. 

Sighing, he touched Kivan’s hand. “Yes, definitely without an audience.”


End file.
